A Day With His 'Kween'
by HephaestusBuilds
Summary: Deciding to take a day for themselves away from Kaz, Peyton and the Battle Drones, Tom and Sarah head to a secluded beach in Perim to unwind and spend some quality alone time together. Dedicated to the announcement of Chaotic returning to TV! Pure fluff, Rated K (TomxSarah)


(AN:) (EDIT 6/22: I fixed all the italics FF removed)

Hey everyone! Thanks for checking this out. I've been a fan of Chaotic for years but never sat down to write anything for it, but when I heard that it's returning to TV and a whole new relaunch for the card game and show are in the works I just _had _to write something.

But in order for Chaotic to come back we need to support it and show that there is demand for the show to start up again and for the game to continue. So all of you go over to ' Bryan Gannon' on Twitter and let him know that you want the show and game to return. He's the President and CEO of Chaotic fyi, he recently announced Chaotic's return to TV by showing old episodes and he wants us to show our support. We CAN get Chaotic back for another season! We just need to show our support!

I was watching Negative Legend on YT and he called everyone to do what they can to show our support. So that's what I'm doing, I may not be able to reach as many people as big name(in comparison) Chaotic youtubers, but if I can get the word out and show my love and support for the series I'll be doing my part!

For reference Sarah's Codename is 'ChaotiKween'.

Follow me on Twitter for polls, sneak peeks, nerdy discussions and more!

HephaestusBuilds

That's enough of that, let's get to the one-shot!

* * *

A Day With His 'Kween'

By HephaestusBuilds

Dating one of your best friends can be amazing, but it can also be hard. Especially when said best friend is as feisty and bull-headed as Sarah Laurence. But Tom was always up for the challenge. The hardest part, however, was keeping it from their friends, luckily Kaz and Peyton were oblivious as always when Tom and Sarah just happened to say that they were both busy today and couldn't watch Kaz's match. Instead sneaking off to Perim to spend some time together.

oooOooo

"Did you _seriously _forget to bring my folding lounge chair, Tom?" Sarah asked as she pinched the bridge of her nose, slightly shaking her head at her boyfriend as he stood next to her on the beach, setting up the _one and only_ lounge chair he brought. "_How _am I supposed to relax without a chair?"

Tom looked back and forth between the lone lounge chair and his girlfriend, trying to find a way to solve this. He _knew_ he forgot something in his rush to not be late for their date… again. Suddenly his eyes lit up, "Oh! We can just share the lounge chair," he proclaimed, sitting on it and gesturing to the empty space next to him. "You should be able to fit next to me."

Raising a blonde brow, Sarah made her way over and plopped herself down next to him. After squirming in the seat for a few seconds to find a comfortable position, she let out an exaggerated sigh, "*sigh*, I _guess _that this'll do. We'll share a seat."

From next to her Tom's smile peaked, draping his arm over her shoulder. "You say it like it's a _bad _thing," he mumbled.

Her brow rose slightly, turning to face him, "You better not have planned this, Majors." She threatened weakly, only earning a soft snort from Tom. "Hey!" She lightly swatted his arm. "Don't you laugh at me."

His smile only grew as he inched his face closer to hers -_his lips ghosting her cheek which was driving her crazy!_\- "Again," he spoke low, his voice in his throat. "You say that like it's a _bad _thing. It doesn't seem so bad to _me_." He then surprised her with a quick peck on the cheek and a slight shiver went down her spine like the first time they kissed.

God was she pathetic.

After sighing she smiled. "_Fiiine_, I guess when you put it like _that_…"

He chuckled slightly, pulling his face away and she did _not_ immediately miss him. "You wanna swim first or relax first?" He asked, bending over and reaching for his bag on the sand next to them.

"Relax first," She answered, letting out a content sigh as she laid back onto the lounger. "Can you hand me my-" He handed her her sunglasses before she could finish. "Thanks babe."

"No prob," he smiled before handing her a soda. "I figured you'd want to relax first, that's why I packed these."

"Well before we get too comfy we should probably take off our clothes-" She didn't miss how the corner of his lip peaked, so she swatted his arm again. "Not like _that_, you perv." She rolled her eyes as he chuckled again, ignoring his childish behavior she leaned forward and pulled the extra large t-shirt she 'borrowed' from Tom without his permission over her head, revealing her modest swimsuit.

As she pulled her hair free she turned back and gave him a smirk when she saw him staring at her. "Excuse me, sir, but would you mind closing your mouth? You'll catch flies."

Tom promptly closed his mouth, his lips forming into a smile. "You did that on purpose." He accused as he sat forward and pulled his own shirt over his head. He turned back to see Sarah's cheeks reddening at his bare chest. Chuckling, he laid back next to her. "Excuse me, miss, but would mind closing your mouth? You'll catch flies." He repeated with a smile, ignoring her rolling eyes and avoiding her attempt to smack his arm again.

"Hey-would you _stop _attacking me? This _isn't _a battle drome." He said as he blocked her attack.

"It's what you get, Majors. And I'll beat you here like I would in there!" She answered back, sneaking under his arm and lightly swatting him on the side. "There! _Ha_, I win!"

"No fair," he pretended to pout. "You can't just say when the game is over like that."

"Yeah I can," She told him with a hint of sass. "It's one of the perks of being your girlfriend."

His smile grew as he slowly moved closer, stopping his face an inch away from hers. "And what _exactly_," he spoke in a low, soft voice, "would the other perks be, Miss Laurence?"

Her smile grew flirty, mirroring his. "Oh I'm _sure _I can think of a few…" She let it hang as she ghosted a finger over his jaw, positioning her lips so close to his that she could feel his breath.

"You'll have to tell me…" He whispered as he moved one hand to her waist and the other to her face.

Her smile turned into a devilish grin as she used her free hand to reach behind her to her bag. "_Oh_, I'm _sure_ you can imagine."

Their lips where so close now she could taste his mouthwash on her lips. She slowly closed her eyes and made to move forward, he quickly copied her, closing his eyes and moving his lips forward…

...Only to be hit in the face with a freezing stream of water.

"Blah, what the-" He asked as he wiped his face only for her to break out into laughter a second later. He opened his eyes to find a small water gun pointed right at his face and with another laugh she shot him again. "Ah! Oh you _little-_" He shielded his face then moved forwards to grab her only for her to jump from the lounge chair and shoot him again.

"You'll have to be faster than _that _to catch _me_, Mr. Majors." She let out a shriek as he chased after her across the sandy beach.

"You seem to forget which one of us is a track and field star, Miss Laurence!" He shot back as he increased his speed and quickly wrapped his arms around her middle, easily lifted her into the air like a sack of potatoes and ran towards the water at full speed.

"_Oh no_, don't you dare-" She cried out as they entered the water, trying her best to break free of his strong hold but found it a lost cause. "_I_ _swear_, Majors, if you-"

SPLASH!

But she wasn't able to finish because it was at that moment that he threw her into the water. Reaching the surface she found him laughing at her, so she promptly sent a wave at water at him, hitting him in the face. She thought he was gonna react and get into a splash battle with her, but when he stopped his laughter and quietly swam up to her, not stopping until he has inches in front of her face, she knew he was doing something else.

"We should do this more often." He spoke softly, reaching his arms around her middle, bringing her closer to him and she let him. "It's nice."

If her face grew redder she wouldn't tell you. "Y-yeah it is." She cursed herself for stuttering, instead focusing on him. "I-"

"You're so beautiful." He whispered suddenly, politely cutting her off. Her cheeks turned bright red now and she's sure that she had a dumb look on her face. He had called her that before, so why is now any different?

"Why- why did you just-"

"Because I've thought it since the first time I met you," He admitted, moving a little closer and bringing his face a bit lower. "...And I wanted to make sure I say it to you everyday." Her breath hitched right as he moved his lips onto hers, stealing a kiss. Not that she _minded_, of course. After what seemed like an eternity but also the briefest of seconds, he pulled back and rested his forehead against hers.

"I want you to know… everyday… how I've always felt. I love you, Sarah."

* * *

AN:

Well, there it is. Was it good? Was it bad? Let me know. If I get a lot of feedback on this then I might put another one out. But only one-shots, no full stories or series, sorry, my plate is full at the moment with several upcoming stories and series. If you're interested in seeing what I'm working on go over to my Profile and check them out, I do a lot of fluffy romance fics.

Anyway, I've always liked Tom and Sarah together, so this is my, I don't know, 'tribute' to them. Hope it was okay, I've never written them before.

Thanks again for reading, please leave a Review and Favorite. Have a good one and let's bring Chaotic back!

Hephaestus


End file.
